Sandtrap Wars
Sandtrap Wars is DMonicProductions 'first machinima.It takes place in the 'Imperial Universe',in the year 2684,and centers around the exploration of the newly discovered,'Sandtrap System.The show is going to be as original as it can be, without insulting Bungie Studios.It also has its own theme-song,called,'My name is Fang',which is a rap song about one of the main characters,Major Fang.Sandtrap Wars is expected to be released before 2010. Synopsis In 2045,shortly after the end of World War 3,Earths Governments lie in chaos.US Presidents son,Admiral Robert Mynshore,takes up his murdered fathers postion and calls for peace and unity between Earths countries,forming the Empire.As more and more countries join the Empire,Earth slowly flourishes,and with Myhshores help,becomes a paradise.In 2049,four years after the Empire was formed,Earths astronomers recieve a transmission from a hostile alien species,the Kem'ak,stating they have organized an invasion force to conquer Earth.To preapare for the invasion,Mynshore founds the COC(Council of Commanders)to head the military.The COC prepare by setting up the Space Guard Program,a group of volunteer soldiers who manned large Space Platrorms to fight off the invading Kem'ak.When the invasion force arived,it was larger then originally expected,and the Space Guard failed.The Kem'ak arrived on the surface,and quickly overpowered Earths forces.In a last ditch effort to fight off the Kem'ak invasion,Admiral Mynshore launched an expeirimental battle ship, called an 'Alerak' Class Battleship equiped with LORDs(Light-speed Orbital Rocket Device)into space.The ship(called the Valor) destroyed the invading Kem'ak.As Earth celebrated,Mynshore began construction of the Aleraks,and the Imperial Navy of Earth was created.Fearing the Kem'ek would return, Mynshore had Earths citizens evacuated by the Aleraks,and sent away from Earth.They soon began colonizing planets in other systems,and in 2074, They learned the Kem'ak home world had been destroyed.The Aleraks began returning to Earth,but many colonists stayed on their planets.Upon arriving home,Admiral Mynshore died of a heart attack,and his son ,David Mynshore took over the Empire,and took the rank of Admiral,in tribute to his father.In 2103,the Aleraks were once again sent out to colonize other planets,and in time,the Empire controlled half the galaxy.In 2440,the planet Dai was colonized and soon became the second most populated planet in the galaxy.The COC,now head of the Empire,recieves a second transmission that the Kem'ak had a fleet of Battle and Colony ships populated and put in cryogenic sleep for four hundred years,and have now been awakened.The COC prepare their colonies for war,and are surprised when another alien species,the Tor'ak,contacted them.They learned the Tor'ak were the Kem'aks rivals,and were responsible for their homeworlds destruction.The Tor'ak say that by invading their territory,they have incurred their wrath,and were soon fighting a three-way war.The IAE(Imperial Army of Earth)began loosing bad,and a group of Officers rebelled and began to fight the IAE,Kem'ak,and Tor'ak.In 2679,Admiral Derek Mynshore beagn the Special Forces program.The volunteers were outfitted with experimental Omega Class 2 armor,and equiped with INS-94 '''SMGs.The Special Forces Squads fought off the enemies on Dai,the programs home base,and everything was going well,untill SF unit,'Blue Squad',w hich consisted of 1st Lt.Marcus Crawford,then-Gunnery Sgt.Fang Devers,and Cpl.Butch Evans,discovered an ancient tower,called 'Die Achse des Bossen'(the Axis of Evil),and accidentally released what was inside;An army of zombies.The zombies attacked the capital city of '''Atroi,and during the defence,G.Sgt.Fang Devers was infected,and to save his life,his brain was implanted in the Tor'ak(now allies to the IAE) Dr.Benjamin Dovers body.Dr.Ben died,and the zombie invasion was stopped.Shortly after,the SF program was shut down,the Sandtrap System was discovered,and G.Sgt.Fang was promoted to Major,and put in control of exploration of the system with 2000 volunteers.Admiral Mynshore soon dissapeared. Sandtrap Wars takes place two years later. Major characters The show includes several major characters,many of which were pulled into the adventure by Fang .They are; Major Fang Nicholas Devers- 'Major Fang is the leader of the '''Sandtrap Exploratory Team.'Fang was originally human,until he was infected by the '''Zombie virus,after which his brain was implanted in Dr.Bens Tor'ak body.He was a volunteer in the Special Forces program,and was third officer in the SF unit,'Wolf Team',untill all SF units were split in two,when he was second in command of 'Blue Squad'.After the SF program was shut down after the zombie invasion,Fang volunteered to lead the exploration of the Sandtrap System.He was promoted to Major by Admiral Mynshore,and is the cause of several bad happenings,including the Peralis Negotiations;He drank their Senator,who was evidently a fish. Fang is voiced by Chris Bavar Captain Killroy Smith- Killroy Smith is a member of Fangs Sandtrap Exploratory Team.He is possibly the second-highest ranking person on the planet.He was promoted to Captain by Fang after he annoyed him about the MP3s Fang designed.He is bossy and somewhat unliked(maybe because he's Fang's right-hand man).Smith has an extremely powerful overshield that doesn't completely protect him. he was a member of a special forces team and commanded a team of 5 special opratives before his entire team was killed in action. he was demoted and was almost kicked out of the army, but dyllan saved him by asking him to join the sandtrap expeditionary team. Smith is voiced by Hunter Smith Lieutenant Betty Lelle- '''Betty is Fangs girlfriend and head of the Air Force base on Sandtrap Prime.Betty is a nice but tough woman,demonstrated when she beat up Smith for reading the letter she sent to Fang.Betty is also very sensative;She cried when Fang didnt get off the train,and she threatened Dave for harrasment when he tried to prop his hand on the wall in the cave,but accidently 'leaned' on her.How she fell in love with Fang is anyones guess,but she does appear,along with Fang,to recognize the zombies from somewhere,but cant remember where. '''Seargent Dave Seno- '''Dave is one of Fangs old students from the time he was a Drill Seargent,which is how Fang thought to call him in with the reinforcements. However; Upon arriving at Sandtrap and rescuing Fang,Smith,and Betty from the train,He reveals he is all the COC sent.He is very lucky, as he was the only one who did not fall into the hole in the cave by accident.He is somewhat good at racing and was the first to cross get to the finish line.Though Dave appears to be a good soldier,he has trouble following orders;He was demoted to Seargent after he acted bad infront of an Officer.Dave has studied several languages,and is especialy fluent in '''Robot-eze. Private Mickey McSmiles- 'McSmiles is the former Quarter Back for the Irish Football team,though he speaks with a Scottish accent.He retired from Pro Football to teach dancing at the local high school,but was drafted into the IAE when Fang asked the COC for more back up.He has a very strong arm,and doesnt seem to be bothered much by explosions,as when he stood out in the open when the train was dropping fireworks all around him.He is kind,and befriended Bacon right away,stating he's like a mirror of himself(though how is unsure).McSmiles appears to regret retiring,as he misses the bloody noses and broken bones. '''Private Edward 'Bacon' Fredrick- '''Bacon is one of Fangs friends from the 'Denar Academy;Its believed he was involved with the destruction of the science lab.Bacon came to Sandtrap to,"Hang with Fang",and though he is called 'Bacon',this is only a nick name,and his real name is Edward Fredrick. Bacon has a kind of laid-back personality,and parties alot.He is noted as the only person to get on the train since it began orbiting the dessert;He was sent to try and get it down,but miss-took Fangs directions as,"Hit Play and Repeat",causing the trains CD player to repeatedly play Ozzy Ozbournes 'Crazy Train'.Bacon does have a military rank,and appears to have been a volunteer in the Sandtrap Exploratory Team. Dr.Mitch Devers- 'Fangs brother,who was sent as reinforcements along with McSmiles.Mitch is the only character who takes his job seriously,and is often seen in the med-lab.Mitch was a doctor on Dai,before the zombie invasion,and helped with the surgery to save Fangs life.He frequently quotes famous sayings,but no one ever pays attention to them.He is a skilled doctor,and healed Dave after Betty beat him up. '''Corporal Dyllan Torrelie- '''Dyllan is actually female,though her parents thought she was a boy,there-fore explaining her name and where her attitude stems from. Dyllan was a 'friend' of Smiths,though they constantly insulted eachother.She joined the Sandtrap Exploratory Team with him,just to see how long he could go without quiting,though he didnt,and they wound up on Sandtrap for two years.Dyllan is a very good engineer, and apparently designed the complex under Smiths house;Why is unknown.After they were attacked by someone in their tank,she ran off and found Fitch in the cave with the sniper rifle(She shot Smith in the head).Dyllan joined Fitch because She was tired of taking orders from Fang and wanted to get rid of Smith.She is currently still following Fitch. 'Fitch- 'Fitch is Fangs ex-girlfriend and obvious psychopath.She joined the Sandtrap Exploratory Team just to get back at Fang for dumping her for Betty.Her last name and rank are never mentioned,but she is apparently a fairly high-ranking soldier,or else she couldnt've got the tanks and snipers to attack Fang(or they probably just wanted to shoot him).At first,she constantly tries to kill Fang,untill the zombies are discovered;She then joins with Fang to fight them.She is very violent, and went berserk when the zombies tried to kill Fang. '''First Lieutenant Marcus Crawford- '''Marcus is Fangs old squad leader and friend from when they were in the Special Forces program.After the zombie invasion was stopped,Marcus became a mercanary to gain some extra cash,but remained in the squad when he discovered the leaders name was familliar to an old enemy.When the squad was sent to kill Major Fang,Marcus went along to figure out if it was really the same Fang.He helped Fang escape the merceanries,and was then restored to his former rank of Lieutenant and asked to train Fangs team.He is an excellent leader,and a skilled fighter. Minor characters The show also features several reacurring and frequently mentioned characters.They are; '''Admiral Derrek Mynshore- '''Admiral Mynshore is the head of the COC,and was the founder of the Special Forces program.He is only mentioned. '''Captain Tarra Mynshore- '''Captain Tarra was the Admirals daughter,who joined the IAE to prove she was as brave as her father.She was the head of 'Recon Post 'Echo', where Blue Squad was assigned.She had a secret love for Marcus,though never reaveled it until the zombie invasion was stopped.She is also only mentioned,but she was heard giving orders in Marcus' flash-back. Dr.Benjamin Dover- 'The Tor'ak doctor who sacrificed himself to save Fangs life.He appears as a ghost in Sandtrap Wars,and gives Fang advice on occasion.Though Fang is the only person who can see him,the doctor in episode one heard him talking to Fang,and Smith swears he saw a Tor'ak by Fang once, but dissapeared when he looked again.His name is a joke;Ben-Dover(bend over). 'Jo- 'Jo is Fangs personal robot,and appears in mostly studying in the library.Fang says he built him,but Jo often hints he was once a person.Its possible he was the Excatvator,as they sound the same.He is portrayed by a monitor. 'Ship- 'Ship is an advanced 'DMK-319 Daedelus' dropship,with an implanted Artificial Intelligance.He was used by the team to travel between the planets in the Sandtrap System,untill he crashed in a valley on the second planet(because of Fang messing with the controlls).He is rebuilt as Ship version 2,by Dyllan(proving her engineering skills).He is portrayed by a Pelican dropship. '''Zombie- '''The main antagonist of the series,the zombie is a reanimated 'Old One,found by Fang and Smith,while out on patrol in episode two.It appears to be intelligant,as he creates armies of the Viruses and planted the explosives below the train.He is portrayed as a tan colored Spartan with a Mk 5 helmet and EOD chestpiece. Excavato'''r- The Excavator was the leader of the Old Ones dig-site in the hidden dessert on the other side of the cave.He was killed by a zombie shortly after Fang,Smith,Dave,and Betty found him.He is portrayed as an 'ancient human';Similar to the zombie,but with olive armor,giving him a slight resemblance to the Master Chief from Halo:Combat Evolved. '''Chris- '''Originally,Chris Bavar intended himself to make a cameo appearance in one,non-canon episode,but added it as a running-gag that he is seen chasing a group of soldiers with his TX-8OOM Rocket Launcher.In season four,he officially announces to the team that he was staying as the first permenant resident of Sandtrap.He is considered a psycopath by the team,believably worse than Fitch.His house is a large stone fort,somewhere on the outskirts of explored territory. Running gags The show will feature several frequent jokes,such as; '''The train- After episode five,the train is called,'the Crazy Train',because Ozzy Ozbournes "Crazy Train" can be heard playing on the CD player every time it flies by. Fangs video games- 'In several episodes,Fang is seen playing video games,such as World of Warcraft,Dead Rising,and even Halo3. '''Smiths shield-' Smith frequently comments on his over-shield,which protects him from the front,but not behind. '''Bug-eyed Squirrel- '''In several episodes,Fang is attacked by a strange little 'bug-eyed' squirrel,starting in episode twenty one. '''The Narrarator- The narrarator is a 'character' who first appears in episode one;It is a black screen with comments on the current situation on it,mostly sounding like a gangster and insulting a character. Chris,Bringer of Doom- '''In several episodes,at certain points(such as when the scene changes),Chris Bavars Halo 3 player is seen chasing a group of four Imperial soldiers with a rocket launcher. Trivia *In the original script for Sandtrap Wars,Fang was a pilot,and only a private.Smith was the leader,and it took place in the Halo universe.All pages of the original script can be veiwed on the DMonic Productions website,with the exception of the first episode,which Bavar claims he,"Tore,burnt,then threw the ashes in a lake,it sucked so bad". *The inspiration for Sandtrap Wars was a comic strip Bavar made in middle school,that Smith suggested they make a machinma. *The original script was more of a war than the current one;The first episode had the major characters killing eachother with literally every weapon and vehicle on the map Sandtrap. *The idea of Fitch's character was based on Bavars ex-girlfriend,Alana French,who would hit him on the head with a notebook every time he made an inapropriate remark. *The Imperial Universe,in-which Sandtrap Wars is set,suposedly gets its name from the Empire of the '''WarHammer40K series,of which Bavar is a huge fan. *Preparation for Sandtrap Wars has taken Bavar and Smith over three years. *Fang,Betty,Marcus,and Mitch have been confirmed to be major characters in Sandtrap Wars' prequel series,Special Forces.